


Sunburn

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell faced Supergirl and scowled after Martha Kent winced repeatedly.





	Sunburn

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell faced Supergirl and scowled after Martha Kent winced repeatedly. He remembered his daughter forgetting about reminding Martha about being in the sun for too long.

THE END


End file.
